Spirited Away 2 - The Human World
by Soaring Yonder
Summary: It has been 10 years since Chihiro left the spirit world. Suddenly, Haku shows up at her school. Confused, Chihiro finds herself on a journey that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction! This story is set about 10 years after Chihiro returned to the human world. It's just an idea I had that I wanted to share and see what other people think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away. I also don't own Yonaka or Samekichi. I do own Kami and Lina, tough. There personalities are based off my own friends, and I completely made up their looks.**

Spirited Away 2: The Human World

Chapter One: The New Kid

Chihiro stared out the window at nothing in particular. It had been 5 years since she left the spirit world, and left all her friends. Of course, she had made friends at her new school, but she still missed Haku, Lin and the rest. She even missed Yubaba. She sighed, remembering the fun times she had at the bathhouse.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" A voice brought Chihiro out of her daze. She turned to look at her friend, Kami. Kami was a girl, not much older than Chihiro. She had short black hair and big brown eys that were staring worriedly into Chihiro's. "Oh, it's nothing, Kami." She replied. "I was just spacing out there." Kami looked at Chihiro's exercise book. "You drew that building again." Chihiro looked down. On the lined page was a sketch of the bathhouse. She flicked through the book. On almost every page there was a sketch of something she had seen in the spirit world. She barely got any work done in class for she was constantly daydreaming. "You really have to start doing work in class, you know." Kami frowned. Chihiro laughed. "You're just jealous because I get higher grades than you even though I do nothing!" Kami pulled a face and refused to talk for the rest of our lesson.

After the lesson was over, it was lunch. Chihiro and Kami went over to a picnic bench to meet their friends, Yonaka, Lina and Samekichi. Yonaka was a mysterious girl, who tied her dark hair in two plaits and her fringe covered one eye. She was really nice once you got to know her, though. Lina was a bubbly pink haired girl, in the year below Chihiro. She was always optimistic and excited about everything. Her hair was long and reached her knees. A lot of boys liked her. Samekichi was the only male who hung out with them. He had silvery-grey, spiky hair. He was a really nice person, but didn't like to show it. She didn't know it, but he had a crush on Chihiro since she first joined the school.

Yonaka waved as Chihiro and Kami walked over. Chihiro waved back but Kami was still in a mood. "Hi Yonaka, Samekichi. Where's Lina?" Chihiro asked. "She's gawkin' at the new kid, along with most of the girls." He laughed. "Not even here for 5 minutes and he's already gettin' swarmed by them." Chihiro sighed. The girls at their college were the sort who are all like 'OMG HE SO FIT'. You know the kind I mean. "He is kinda cute though..." Yonaka blushed. Kami's eyes widened. "But I thought you liked Sa-". Chihiro put her hand over Kami's mouth. "So, what does he look like?" Chihiro said, changing the subject. "You can see for yourself." Samekichi pointed over to a group of girls surrounding someone. Chihiro looked over at the boy. From behind he looked like – but it couldn't possibly be! "What's his name?" Chihiro asked Yonaka, trying to hide the desperation in her voice. "Ummm, I think he said it was Kohaku or something."

Chihiro's heart burst with joy. _Haku was here!_ Quickly, Chihiro attempted to calm herself down. Yes, it was absolutely amazing that Haku was here, but what exactly would she say to him? And what about Kami, Yonaka, Lina and Samekichi? It's not like they would believe her if she told them that he was the boy she had met in a mysterious bathhouse in the spirit world. Of course, she had told them about her adventure, but they had just laughed and said she must have been dreaming. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro took a step towards him. "I-I'm going to talk to Lina." She lied. "Ok!" Kami smiled.

Chihiro took deep breaths as she walked closer and closer to her long lost friend. Then something hit her. _What if he doesn't recognize me?_ She shook her head, clearing this stupid thought. He had to recognize her. After all, she hadn't changed much at all. Just as she was about to reach the group of giggling girls, Lina spotted her. "CHHIIIIIIIIIHIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She squealed. Chihiro barely understood what she had said. Lina jumped towards her and threw her arms around her neck. "Hi! How have you been? I've been great. I've been having so much fun with the new guy, he's such a laugh." Lina spurted all her words out at once, as usual. Chihiro smiled at her friends silly antics, and then she remembered. _Haku is right there._ She looked up, and sure enough it was the same Haku she had left behind that sad day. He had changed but was still recognizable. His hair was now shoulder length and messier than before. He was taller and more muscular. His face had a bewildered expression as e stared at Chihiro. 'Is that...Chihiro?' He thought. In his opinion, Chihiro had changed a lot. Her hair was much longer, but still tied in its trademark ponytail. Her face was a lot more grown up looking, with bigger eyes and a slightly longer face. Her body was no longer that of a scrawny little girl. Her legs and arms were slim, yet muscular and she had become a lot curvier. Yet, he could tell it was her by the way she was staring at him.

"Chi...hiro?" Haku croaked. Lina frowned at Chihiro. "Hey, do you know him?" She asked. But Chihiro couldn't hear her. At first she had been happy to see him, but different emotions began to take hold of her. When she had left the spirit world, Haku had told her that they would meet again, but although he was here now, she had waited 10 years. "No, I've never seen him before." Chihiro declared flatly.

**Sooooo... That was Chapter 1! I really hope you liked it! Please leave feedback, I would love to know what you guys thought about it, and it would be great to know of anything I might be doing wrong. **

**-Soaring Yonder**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to change the idea I was originally going to do so the name: The Human World doesn't really fit anymore, but oh well! I hope you like this chapter! Also, thanks to all you guys who followed this and stuff. It makes me feel really happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away, Yonaka or Samekichi**

Spirited Away 2: The Human World

Chapter Two: Return to a special place

Chihiro grabbed Lina by the arm. "Let's go eat lunch." She said, trying not to let her sadness, happiness and anger show through her words. "Huh? Ok Chihiro. BYE, NEW GUY!" She waved at Haku. Luckily Lina wasn't the smartest of girls, so she didn't ask how Haku had known her name. "Hey we get the rest of the day off, remember?" Lina smiled. "Oh yeah..." Chihiro had completely forgotten about that. "I think I'm going to go home and study." Chihiro said glumly.

2 HOURS LATER

Instead of studying, Chihiro went and sat beside the little stream which was all that was left of the Kohaku River. Sighing deeply, she recalled the events of the day. "I'm a horrible person." She cried. She felt ashamed of herself for being so mean to Haku. She had so many mixed emotions as she cried and cried. First, she was overjoyed at seeing her old friend Haku. It was so nice to see that he hadn't forgotten her. But she was also so, so mad that he had left it 10 years without even contacting her and then suddenly turned up one day. And now, she felt terrible for saying something so horrible to someone she had been longing to see for so long.

"Sen? Is that you?" A familiar voice made Chihiro look up. Running towards her was another person who she hadn't seen in a while. "LIN!" Chihiro cried and ran to greet her brown haired friend. "What are you and Haku doing here?" As soon as she said that, Lin's expression changed. She looked worried. "The person you met wasn't Haku." She said grimly. "What do you mean? Who is he then?" Lin shook her head. "I'll answer your questions later. You're in danger here." Lin grabbed her arm. "We need to go, now!" And she dragged Chihiro off. Once they were gone, there was a rustling in a bush nearby and Samekichi poked his head out. "They're gone." He whispered to Yonaka, Kami and Lina. Chihiro's friends had been worried about her so they followed her. And to them, the reunion had looked more like a kidnapping. "What do we do?" Kami said. "We have to follow them."Samekichi said determinedly

"Lin, where are we going?" Chihiro asked, still being dragged by the arm. Lin didn't answer, but after a while, Chihiro knew exactly where they were. Suddenly they stopped in front of a creepy statue."Almost there." Lin declared. She tried to drag Chihiro forward but she still had too many questions. "Lin, why are you taking me to the spirit world?" Lin turned to look at her. "Things are bad; we need your help to sort everything out."Chihiro sighed. That wasn't an answer as far as she was concerned, but she didn't care. She was going to go back to the spirit world! She took a step forward, but a figure blocked her path. "Huh?"

It was the Haku that Chihiro had met at school earlier. "Where do you think you're going, Human?" Haku would never say that to Chihiro, so she knew he must be a fake. Chihiro was about to answer but Lin spoke up. "She's coming with me to the spirit world to sort out this mess you created." She glared. Pulling Chihiro by the wrist, they ran into the spirit world once again.

**Sorry it's short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, sorry for the wait. My internet is being an actual douche bag. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Soaring Yonder**


	3. Chapter 3 (Hopefully not as bad as ch 2)

**I am ****so**** sorry about the last chapter! I realised how ****absolutely crap****it was, so I'm going to try really hard to make this one to the best of my ability. I'm also going to try and make it really long, but I'm not sure how I'll manage. To be honest, I never really planned how this story is going to go, I guess that's why it's not doing too good... I decided this chapter is mostly about Chihiro's friends following her and ending up in the spirit world. Anyway, hope this is better than the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, Yonaka or Samekichi.**

Spirited Away 2: The Human World

Chapter Three: Pursuit

Lin pushed past 'Haku' and continued with Chihiro into the spirit world. Meanwhile, Samekichi poked his head out of a nearby bush. "That woman took Chihiro in there..." He whispered to the others. They had begun pursuing Lin and Chihiro, believing that it was some kind of kidnapping they had witnessed. And what they just saw only strengthened their suspicions. To them, it had looked like Haku was trying to stop Lin from kidnapping Chihiro. "What are we gonna do?" Lina cried. Samekichi stood up. He was determined to save the girl he loved. "Let's follow them."

"Hey wait, where did Kohaku go?" Yonaka wondered as they walked through the long, dark tunnel. "Yonaka's got a cruuuush!" Lina squealed. "Shut up!"Yonaka glared. "You know that I like-" She went bright red as she only just managed to stop herself. "Anyway, do you think this tunnel will end anytime soon?" She asked, changing the subject. Kami peered into the distance. "They can't be that far ahead, can they?" Lina took a deep breath and yelled. "Chiiiiiiihiiiiiiirooooooo! We're going to rescue yoooouuuuuu"

About 1 mile ahead (Lin was fast at running), Chihiro heard what sounded like Lina's voice, shouting from way back in the tunnel. "Lin, I think my friends are following us!" She cried. "That's not good." Lin mumbled, and she turned around and shot some kind of strange magic out of her hand. "That should keep them occupied for a while." She smiled, satisfied with her magic.

After Lina shouted, a creepy echo bounced throughout the tunnel. "Creepy..." She whispered. Suddenly, the tunnel was engulfed in blinding white light. "Gyah! What did you do, Lina?" Samekichi growled. But he realized that he couldn't see Lina anymore. In fact, he couldn't see anything! "Where the hell are you, guys?" He tried to yell, but the light seemed to have sapped all of his energy. "I...have...to...find...Chihi...ro..." He gasped, feeling his way along the wall. But the light wasn't letting him go that easily, and with a flash and a loud bang he was sent flying back.

Chihiro looked back as she saw a flash of white light and heard a faint snap. "What did you do to them, Lin?" She asked worriedly. Lin looked down at her human friend. "It's just a spell that will stop them coming after us." She smiled. "It won't harm them at all." Chihiro sighed with relief. "Wait, since when can you do magic?" She asked curiously. "Oh, Haku taught me a couple of spells."They were finally out of the tunnel now, and running past the rows of shops and houses. They had to dodge around a couple of dark shadows but Chihiro wasn't afraid of them anymore.

Samekichi woke with a start. The bright light still surrounded him, but he had somehow got accustomed to it. As he stood up, he looked around. He was still alone. Just then, a black and white fuzzy shape appeared behind him. It merged into an image of a man with a wild moustache and beard. He began to speak. "It is something you could never understand. Love." Then the image fuzzed into a picture of what looked like a younger version of that new guy at school today. He too, began to speak. "Although this magic is strong, it can still be beaten by the greatest power; Love is the strongest force of anything." Love. The word echoed around Samekichi. An image of Chihiro appeared in his mind and he grew confident that he could rescue her. As soon as this thought entered his mind, the world was engulfed in complete darkness.

"...ame...chi..." Samekichi heard a faint voice. "Samekichi!" He opened his eyes and sat up with a jolt. "Huh, where am I?" He mumbled .Looking around, he saw that he was neither in the white space nor in the tunnel. He was on a grassy hill, surrounded by rocks that looked like little houses. "Samekichi! You're okay!" Yonaka cried and threw her arms around his neck. "What do you mean?"He asked curiously."After Lina shouted, there was a bunch of light and a really load noise and you collapsed." Kami spoke in a worried tone. "But you're awake now." She smiled. "Kami-chan and Yonaka-tan carried you all the way through that tunnel!" Lina grinned. Samekichi stood up. He still felt the confidence from his dream swirling in his heart and mind. "Well, wherever we are now, we have to find where that lady took Chihiro."

**Well here's Chapter 3! I know I said I would make it long, but it just felt right to end it here, you know? I feel like if I had carried it on anymore it would have dragged on and got even crappier than chapter 2 was. And that bit with Haku saying about love; that was one of Lin's memories that I made up. It's supposed to be when he taught her that spell. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I think it was better than Chapter 2, but what do you guys think? If you enjoyed it, I would really appreciate feedback! I would also appreciate criticism, I would love to know if I'm doing anything wrong, and I would appreciate your help in making my writing better!**

**-Soaring Yonder**


End file.
